


Sing a song

by LanaSQJen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaSQJen/pseuds/LanaSQJen
Summary: There is a karaoke night at Granny's and everyone is going, inlcuding Regina. She had let Emma talk her into it. That idiot blonde with her adorable puppy eyes! Regina really doesn't want to be there, but is enjoying everyone embarrassing themselfs on stage. But there is no way in hell, she will be going on that stage herself! Or will Emma talk her into singing a song? And what happens when  she does?





	Sing a song

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii everyone!  
> I had this idea in my head for quiet some time now and decided to just write it.  
> The fic is set in season 4-5, and there is no Zelena in this fic  
> I put the links of the songs in the notes at the end ;)  
> I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think about it in the comments!  
> All mistakes are mine!  
> (I do not own any characters or Once Upon A Time.)

Regina still can't believe she let Emma talk her into this, it was just ridiculous. Tonight was karaoke night in Granny's. Everyone was going, including Regina, a decision she was really starting to regret.

Two days ago, Henry came home from school and exitedly told her everything about the karoake night at Granny's. He had told her he was planning to go with Violet and some of his friends, and he asked her if he was allowed to go. She of course said yes, but when he asked her if she was coming too, she told him that 'that's never going to happen.' He knew he would never be able to convince her, so he just left it at that.

It was thursday that day, so that meant family dinner, with Henry, Emma and her. Emma walked inside while Regina was preparing dinner. Emma had a spare key since she was there most of the time anyway, and so she could let herself in at times like this. She immediatly went to the kitchen, knowing Regina was there. Emma started, just like Henry did a few hours ago, to tell her about the karaoke night at Granny's. Emma was, if that was possible, even more excited than Henry.

Regina continued preparing dinner while listening to Emma and letting her finish her story. Regina smiled at her and told her about how excited Henry had been about it too. Suddenly Emma asked something Regina didn't see coming. ''Are you coming too?'' Emma asked first. ''Of course not, don't be ridiculous.'' She answered, altough she would like to see all the people making a fool of themselfs. But if she went, people would expect her to sing too and that was something she really didn't want.

''Please?'' Emma said ''for Henry.'' ''No, not even for Henry. I have already told him I'm not going.'' Emma huffed, defeated. At least, that's what Regina thought. ''Will you go with me?'' Emma asked before she could properly think about it.

Regina was at a loss for words for a moment. What was going on with her? Why was she so affected by Emma's question? Maybe because she was in love with the blonde, and has been for a long time. When Robin left her for Marian she was devestated at first, but she soon realised she never really loved him, not the way she loves Emma. Emma left Hook a few weeks after that.

''Please Regina, do it for me!'' Emma almost begged while using her best puppy eyes. Regina knew she couldn't say no to Emma, especially when she was using her puppy eyes, she looks adorable and so much like Henry. ''Please go with me.'' Emma asked one more time. ''Fine.'' Regina said, and continued cooking, telling Emma to call for Henry and setting the table.

During dinner nobody spoke of the karaoke night again. Now it's saturday, karaoke night is beginning in half an hour, and Regina still doesn't know what to wear. She doesn't know if Emma consideres it a date, she didn't dare to ask, afraid of Emma's answer.

Henry knocks on her door. ''Come in'' She says. ''Hi, why aren't you dressed yet?'' Henry asked, confused about why his mom is sitting on her bed in her dressing gown. ''Oh, I was about to get dressed.'' She answers, not mentioning she doesn't know what to wear to her possible date with Emma. ''Okay, anyway, I wanted to tell you I'm leaving now, we wanted to go a little earlier.'' ''Okay honey, I'll see you there. Be careful.'' ''I will mom, see you later!'' Henry said and walked downstairs.

Regina sighed, she really had to get dressed now, otherwise she would be late. Emma had texted her earlier that day she would pick Regina up at 8. It was now 7:40. She walked into her closet and chose a dress. She chose a red dress, with a good ammount of cleavage and that hugged her curves in all the right places. Underneath it she wore her red stilettos and her lips were crimson red.

She was just finished when the doorbell rang. She took her purse and walked downstairs. When she opened the door she felt her breath escape. In front of her stood Emma Swan, in a dress. A blue, thigh high dress. She looked beautiful.

''Is it too much?'' Emma asked, a little unsure, she never really wore dresses, but Ruby helped her choose an outfit. Ruby thought this would make a good impression on the brunette the sheriff was so in love with. Emma doubted it, but still put on the dress. And it looked like Ruby was right.

''No, I- It's.'' Regina still couldn't speak properly. ''Emma..'' She finally said. ''You look beautiful.'' Emma smiled at her. ''Thanks, Ruby said she liked it and I should wear it.'' ''Well she was right.'' Regina said, and only seconds later realised what she said and started blushing. ''You look beautiful too, but that is nothing new.'' Emma said, feeling her confidence coming back

''Oh?'' the mayor asked, a smirk on her face. ''Yeah, Regina, you always look beautiful.'' Emma answered, and Regina could see the honesty in her eyes. ''Why, thank you dear.'' She said and winked at her. Regina closed the door behind her and walked over to Emma's yellow bug, watching as Emma walked after her. Emma walked over to Regina's side and opened the door for her, and got in the car herself. ''You are even opening the door for me? Such a gentlemen.'' Regina teased. ''What can I say? I'm a Charming.'' Emma responded and started driving.

* * *

  
Once they were at Granny's, Regina really regretted her decision. It was very crowded, and almost the whole town was here. They walked over to Mary Margaret and David, who held them a free place at one of the booths. Regina didn't mind, since they were all firends now.

''Hi guys'' David said. ''Hii!'' Snow said happily. They greeted the Charmings. ''You both look beautiful.'' Mary Margaret complemented. They smiled and looked at eachother. They both sat down. Emma kissed little Neal on his nose and he giggled. Regina couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her.

''Em pwetty.'' He said ''Thank you, young man.'' Emma said and kissed his cheek. Then Neal noticed Regina and immediatly held out his hands to her. ''Gina, Gina!'' He said. Regina took him in her arms and kissed him on his head sweetly. ''Hi Neal.'' She greeted him. ''Gina pwetty tooo.'' He said. ''Thank you, honey.'' Regina said and the boy gave her a hug.

She loved Neal, and he seemed to really like her. ''Hi, what can I get you to drink?'' Ruby asked, suddenly standing next to them. She wasn't wearing her usual work outfit, but a black dress with an open back. Regina couldn't deny she looked pretty in it. Emma and David both ordered a beer, while Snow ordered Gin and Regina a red wine.

''Listen up, folks.'' Was said in the microphone. Everyone went quiet and looked at Granny standing on the little stage they built for tonight. ''Karaoke night is about to begin. Everyone can come up and sing a song of their choice. So who wants to go first?'' A few people walked towards the stage.

After an hour or two of chatting and drinking, Snow was getting rather drunk. She gave Neal back to Regina, and dragged Charming up the stage. She wispered something in Ruby's ear and the music started to play. They sang 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Emma smiled at them. And Regina couldn't help but smile at them too. They had overcome so much, and still acted like they were just married.

''Look, Neal, there's your mommy and daddy.'' Regina said to the little boy. He clapped his hands and squealed from joy. Regina wished she had a relationship like theirs. She wasn't jealous, she didn't exactly make it easy for them and they had fought hard for their love. But she did wish she had someone who loved her and who she loved as much as they loved eachother. When the song ended everyone cheered.

Next, came to everyone's surprise, Rumple. He sang 'All of me' from John Legend for Belle, who started crying during it. ''Wow, who knew the dark one could sing?'' Emma said to Regina. ''I have to admit, his voice isn't bad.'' Regina said, and she spoke the truth. Snow and Charming had come back from the stage and the were cuddling on one side of the booth, so Emma sat next to Regina on the other side.

When Rumple's song ended, Belle ran to the stage and kissed Rumple. ''Okay, who is next?'' Ruby asked trough the mic. Suddenly Emma had a great idea.

''Regina, can you sing?'' She asked. ''Yes, of course I can sing. But not good.'' She said, hoping Emma wasn't implying what she thought she was. ''Of course you can Regina!'' Snow interfered. ''When I was little you used to sing when you were in the garden, your voice sounded amazing, so I always kept listening.'' Snow confessed smiling. Regina had no idea if she should be flattered by the compliment, or angry about the fact that little Snow spied on her.

''Great, come on!'' Emma said, and before Regina had time to say anything else, Emma was dragging her towards the stage. ''Oh no! Emma! I am not singing!'' Regina said angry. Emma just smiled at her and quickly wispered something in Ruby's ear. ''Seems like we are getting a duet of the Saviour and The Evil Queen.'' Ruby said trough the mic.

''There's no turning back now.'' Emma grinned. ''Of course there is, I can just walk away now.'' Regina snapped back. ''Come on Gina, please, just one song with me?'' Emma said while using her best puppy eyes. Regina knew she couldn't say no to that and internally cursed the childish, but oh so sweet Emma.

Regina huffed ''Alright then, just one song.'' Emma beamed at her. They walked up the stage, Regina's normally regal composure and self confidence seemed to fade away more and more. She stood next to Emma and held the mic tightly. Maybe a little too thight, because her knuckles were white.

Emma immediatly noticed the discomfort. ''Hey, it's gonna be okay, trust me. I'll be next to you all the time.'' Emma said, taking her hand and looking at her. Emma's touch send tingles trough Regina's body, and at the same time it comforted her. She looked into Emma's eyes and relaxed.

The music started to play. Emma chose 'Flashlight' from Jessie J. Because really, Regina is Emma's flashlight and she had no idea what she would do without her. Regina had saved her multiple times, and she had saved Regina too. It was kind of what they did, so Emma thought this song fitting. Emma started singing.

  
_'When tomorrow comes_  
_I'll be on my own_  
_Feeling frightened of_  
_The things that I don't know_  
_When tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes_  
_Tomorrow comes'_

  
Regina was entranced by Emma's angelic voice. Why didn't she know she could sing like that? It made her nervous all over again, because she knew she couldn't sing as good as Emma. But Emma smiled at her while she was singing and she took her hand again. Again Regina's nervousness melted under Emma's gaze. So Regina began to sing

  
_'And though the road is long_  
_I look up to the sky_  
_And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly_  
_And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along_ '

  
When Regina began to sing, Emma's mouth fell open. 'Her voice was so beautiful! What was she worrying about?' Emma thought while looking at her. Not only Emma was impressed, the whole diner was. The whole night, there always was soft chatter during the songs, but now the whole diner was quiet. Regina's part ended and they started to sing together.

  
_'I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight (Emma: flashlight)_  
_You're my flashlight (Emma: flashlight), you're my flashlight_  
_Ooh'_

  
Then Regina sang alone again

  
_'I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_  
_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_  
_'Cause you light the way_  
_You light the way,_  
_You light the way'_

  
They had been staring into eachothers eyes the whole song. And they were still holding hands. It was as if it were only the two of them. The whole diner was still quiet and looking at them. They knew things they didn't even realise themselfs, but that was for them to figure out on their own. They started singing together again, their voices mixing perfectly.

  
_'I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_(Emma: Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)_  
_Light, light, you're my flashlight_  
_Light, light, light, light, light, oh_  
_(Emma: Light light light you're my flashlight)_  
_You're my flash, oh_

 _I got all I need when I got you and I_  
_I look around me, and see a sweet life_  
_I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_You're getting me, getting me, through the night_  
_Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes_  
_Can't lie, it's a sweet life_  
_Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight_  
_(Emma: You're my flashlight)_  
_You're getting me, getting me through the night_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_'Cause you're my flashlight_  
_You're my flashlight'_

  
Then Emma sang like an angel so beautiful, and Regina wasn't the only one who thought that.

  
_'Ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh_  
_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_  
_Ooh oh oh'_

  
Regina hoped she could hear Emma sing more often. She would never admit it to anyone but Emma, but she really enjoyed singing with her. She sang the next part of the song

  
_'You're my flashlight_  
_Light, light_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light ye-yeah'_

  
Emma sang again, and Regina was entranced once again, like she had been all trough the song. She fell in love with emma's voice over and over again.

  
_'Light light light_  
_You're my flashlight_  
_Light light'_

_'You're my flashlight'_

Regina sang ending the song. The whole diner started cheering, whistling, and clapping. But Regina and Emma didn't care, they could only see eachother. They were smiling widely at eachother. It took them just mere seconds before they were in eachothers arms, holding eachother close, holdding on for dear life. ''Thank you, dear. I loved it.'' Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

The feeling of her hot breath against her ear made Emma shiver. ''You are welcome, and I told you it was gonna be fun! Besides, you're voice was beautiful!'' Emma whispered back in her ear. ''Thank you Emma, but your voice was truly amazing! You sing like an angel.'' Emma blushed at that. ''Thanks, I do hope I get to hear your voice more often, like I said, it was beautiful. And it seems like everyone liked it.'' Emma told her, ending the hug. ''It seems so.''

They were looking at eachother again. And Regina knew this was it, this was her moment to tell Emma how she felt, cause she wanted nothing more than kiss the beautiful blonde in front of her right in that moment. It was now or never Regina decided. ''I'm sure you will.'' She said to Emma, and winked at her. ''Wait here.'' She said mysteriously.

She walked back to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. Emma saw the exitement on Ruby's face when Regina told her something. Ruby answered her and Regina came walking back. ''What was that about?'' Emma asked curiously. ''Just wait..'' Regina said, while giving Emma another wink.

There was music starting to play again, and Emma looked at her a little panicked, not sure what she was expected to do. Regina noticed and reassurred her. ''Don't worry, you'll only have to listen.'' She said while taking Emma's hand again, much like Emma had done to her before. Regina took a deep breath and started singing and Emma immediatly recognised the song

  
_'Remember those walls I built?_  
_Well, baby they're tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But, I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now'_

  
Regina sang, while staring deeply in those beautiful sea green eyes and pointing at Emma in her last sentence.

  
_'It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out!'_

  
Regina smiled at Emma and sang on. She reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking her thumb softly over her cheekbone.

  
_'Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again_

 _And it's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breakin'_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out!'_

  
Regina was looking at emma lovingly, and Emma was looking back with so much love. There was a tear streaming down Emma's face and Regina brushed it away with her thumb, while continuing to sing.

  
_'Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh..._  
_Halo, ooh ooh, oh..._

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby, I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby, I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

 _I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh oh..._  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo..._  
_Halo, ooh oh...'_

  
As soon as the song ended the whole crowd was cheering again, and Emma engulfed Regina in a hug. ''Thank you, that was amazing!'' Emma said to Regina, never breaking the hug. ''I meant every word of it.'' Regina answered honestly. ''Really?'' Emma asked, not believing it. ''Yes, you idiot.'' Regina chuckled. ''I love you, Emma Swan.'' She added. Emma's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was speechless.

''It's okay Emma, I know you don't like me that way, I just had to te-'' Regina was interrupted by Emma's soft, pink lips on hers. Regina quickly relaxed into the kiss, and kissed back with all the love she had for Emma. Regina's hands found their way to the nape of Emma's neck, pulling her closer than she already was, and intertwining in her soft, blonde curls. Emma in her turn, put her arms around Regina's waist and, she too, pulled her closer.

It seemed like their lips fitted together like missing pieces of a puzzle and there was firework exploding beind their eyelids. They kissed until they really had to break apart, or one of them would have choked due to the lack of oxygen. ''I love you too, Regina Mills.'' Emma said, cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss her again.

The crowd was cheering and clapping even harder than before. They broke apart again, sharing the same happy smile. They intertwined their hands and walked off the stage. Suddenly Henry came running at them.

''Moms...'' He started. ''Henry, I'm sorry, I hope you are okay with us being together.'' Regina started, afraid that Henry wouldn't approve. ''Okay!?'' He almost yelled. ''It is amazing, you both deserve to be happy! And everyone could already see you two make eachother happy.'' He said and engulfed them both in a hug. Everyone started clapping again. Regina could see Mary Margaret and David smiling at them and cheering too.

And Regina coudn't be happier, she had the two people she needed and loved most in her arms, she couldn't think of a better place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my fic :)!  
> Please let me know what you think, or leave a kudos :)  
> SONGS:  
> Snow & Charming; Lucky: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ  
> Rumple; All of me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg  
> Regina & Emma; Flashlight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzwkcbTQ7ZE  
> Regina; Halo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jr7qrf0jFb8 (This is a swanqueen video)


End file.
